Master and Mate
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Outside of their home, she was his master. Inside of their home, she was his mate. Neko!Ichigo/Rukia. For Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky.


**So this one-shot is for the author of "Strawberry-Flavored Neko", Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky. Her fic is very good so check out her profile! Anyway, she wanted me to write a fic concerning Neko!Ichigo paired up with the lovely Rukia. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

"Why the hell do I have to carry your bags?"

A young man with bright orange hair glared at the short woman in front of him. His tail carried three bags tightly while his arms were filled with shopping bags. His ears twitched in irritation when the young woman looked over at him with a large smirk. Her hair was short, not like her teen days when it was spiky toward the end, but shaped her heart-shaped face perfectly. A stubborn bang hide her left eye when she gave him a side-way glance and her smirk seemed to mimic and genuine smile.

"Because I'm your master. You have to do what I say, Ichigo."

Ichigo Kurosaki was a very infamous neko in Karakura town. Due to his trademark scowl, bright hair, and his brute strength. What people recognized more of the neko was his owner, Rukia Kuchiki. She was actually two years younger then the neko but she received him as a birthday present from her very wealthy brother-in-law, Byakuya Kuchiki, when she was five-years old. The relationship between the two was more of friendship then a master/slave but it did not stop the young woman from torturing the neko from time to time.

She was co-owner of the company her brother-in-law created and was known to be an odd mixture of authority and beautiful. She had many admires and held many men and women around her finger with just one simple smile. Though the reason people found her strange was due to the fact that she never seemed to be involved with a person. Emotional, physically, or mentally. She had a smile that could charm any heart and yet no one had ever seen the Kuchiki with anyone. People couldn't even prove if she had a lover.

What they didn't know was that the young woman was off the market. Any man that tried to touch the lovely woman was met with the burning hazel eyes of her mate.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ears slicked back when Rukia ran her hand through his orange hair. He held back a purr and accepted the ice-cream cone she offered to him. She sat down beside him, eating her own ice-cream cone womanly. Ichigo licked the dripping ice-cream and licked his lips while looking around the store.<p>

There were at least six other nekos. Four of them male and walking obediently beside their master. His eyes narrowed at the closest male and he wrapped his tail around Rukia's ankle, knowing that if he placed his tail around her hip he would have to deal with her lecture on showing public affection. Though his eyes glared at any male neko that would come near, he didn't have a chance to notice a human male approaching them from behind.

"My, my. Well if it isn't the beautiful Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo's tail tighten possessively around Rukia's ankle when he turned to see Sosuke Aizen standing beside Rukia. His brown eyes smiled at the attractive young woman and his smile infamous for making women yearn for him. Rukia raised an elegant eyebrow before placing a subtle smile.

"Sosuke, what brings you here?" Rukia asked, looking over at Ichigo when she felt something tug hard on her ankle.

"Just came by to get some clothes for my own neko. She is very picky when it comes to clothing. Aren't you, Hailibel?" Sosuke said, turning to the very tan woman behind him.

Her face seemed stoic as she nodded her head and her blond tail swept the floor in a lazy fashion. Her eyes looked over at Ichigo and she stepped back when she sensed his anger. Sosuke looked back to the young Kuchiki before reaching into his pocket.

"Ms. Kuchiki, are you busy this weekend? I would love to have your company at my home." Sosuke said, looking up at Ichigo when he heard a low hiss. His brown eyes darkened when he saw Ichigo's glare and he stepped back before shaking his head.

"It seems I am pushing it. I will take my leave but do tell me your answer tomorrow at work. Have a nice day." Sosuke said.

Ichigo watched as the older man walked off with his neko following suit. He felt a sharp finger poke his knee and he saw Rukia pointing toward her ankle. His eyes burned into hers for a moment before unwrapping his tail and looking away from Rukia.

"You scared him away. Stop doing that to every man that walks by." Rukia muttered, looking toward his tail when it wrapped around her wrist.

"It's in my instinct to become… territorial around other guys, midget." Ichigo responded, his tail securing her wrist. She gave a low scoff before getting to her feet.

"Men." She muttered before turning her back to him.

* * *

><p>Before Rukia had a chance to place her bag on the table, she felt herself being tackled down to the large couch. She gave a small yelp and groaned when the back of her neck hit the arm of the couch. Her head turned to the side and soon she felt warm breath run up and down of it. A long lick came after, making Rukia tense and grab his arms.<p>

Yes., it was true.

Rukia may be Ichigo's master outside the walls of their home.

But the moment her feet enter the home, she becomes Ichigo's mate.

He claimed her on her seventeenth birthday and ever since then, Rukia and Ichigo have belonged to one another.

His feline teeth gently brush against the skin of her neck and he gives a small purr before pressing his body down on her small one. She gives a small moan and he smirks knowing he could make her yearn for things like no other man will ever be able to.

"Rukia…" He purrs her name ever so sweetly before giving a long lick on her cheek. She grunts when his hand grab her hips and his tail pulls her shirt up slowly. Rukia looks deeply into his hazel eyes and sees them burning.

She knows she's in trouble for speaking to another male but who said she didn't intentionally do it. Rukia knew that her interaction with Aizen would make Ichigo's blood boil so that was why she allowed the brown haired man to eye her like candy without speaking out.

Ichigo smirks, leaning his head down until his forehead touches hers. His tongue slips out and licks the tip of her nose before kissing it.

"I hate that man. He needs to put on his glasses and take off those contacts if he can't see that you're mine."

Ichigo husky voice made Rukia shiver and she smirked up at him as his tail moves up her chest to fondle her breast. She closes her eyes in bliss as the tail gently massages her breast through her bra and she arches her back to his touch.

Her hand runs through his hair, knowing that he secretly loved it when she would pet him, and tugs on his ear gently. She gains a dark purr from the attractive neko above her and feels her blouse being ripped from her torso by his tail. Rukia opens her mouth to speak but is silenced when Ichigo covers her lips with his own.

She gives a pitiful moan and bucks her hips when his tail crawls down to the hem of her pants. Rukia's own hand work on his button up black shirt, moving the buttons aside as the kiss deepen between them. Their tongues played a playful match for dominance before Rukia gave into Ichigo's wonderful touches.

He smirks into the kiss before his hand goes to unclasp her blue bra. In a matter of seconds, both are partly naked and rubbing against each other. Enjoying the sweet yet teasing friction it caused as they both grinded against one another.

Ichigo leaves Rukia breathless as his hands undo her pants. His tail returns to her breast before wrapping around one of them. Rukia arches her back and feels her nipple harden under the teasing touches. Her legs kicking off her pants when she felt Ichigo pulling them down.

Her hand works hastily on his own black jeans while the other runs up and down his perfectly toned chest. Ichigo looks up to her hazy sapphire eyes and grins before ripping of her panties. Rukia shivers as the cold air of the room hit her wet arousal before burying her hands into Ichigo's luscious hair.

Ichigo licks her pierced belly button playfully before licking his way up her chest. His tail continued to massage her breast but disappeared the moment Ichigo's lips enclosed her neglected left nipple.

"Ichigo!"

Her voice sends sweet shivers up his spine and Ichigo release an inhuman growl before gently nibbling at the erect bud. His hand grab her hips and bring her wet lips close to his enlarged member that was throbbing painfully with desire. She wither under his rough touches before throwing her head back when the head of his cock pushes against her wet lips.

Ichigo kisses Rukia's temple slowly, knowing the first push forward would hurt her before slowly slipping inside. Each time they were together, Ichigo had to take it slowly due to the fact that he was too big for the small woman. The first initial thrust would always hurt her but it would fad away quickly when the real fun began.

Rukia bit her lower lip, stifling her cry of pain as Ichigo surged forward. The strange erotic pain always made Rukia feel like she was being stretched deliciously slow but it also brought unwanted pain due to his large size.

Ichigo kept still for a few moments before rocking his hips against her. A small moan signaled for Ichigo to continue and he rocked his hips once more before beginning.

He pulled halfway out before pushing inside of her once again. His groaned when Rukia's walls seemed to be sucking him in and loved how tight she was around him. Rukia arched her hips into Ichigo's thrust, wanting him to go deeper into her aching pussy.

"Fuck… So tight…" Ichigo growled as he quicken his pace.

Rukia's nails ran up and down his back as she cried out Ichigo's name in bliss. He was pumping into her small, trembling body like there was no tomorrow. Rukia knew she would be walking with a limp tomorrow but she didn't really care as Ichigo brought ecstasy into her life.

Ichigo's tail wraps around her left leg before lifting it up, allowing him to pound deeper inside of his willing mate. Rukia felt like her body was on fire as Ichigo claimed her once again and begged him with moans and whimpers not to stop.

Ichigo loved the sounds that came out of her mouth and didn't stop until he was satisfied with every sound he got from her. Rukia could hear Ichigo's husky voice and guttural groans all day long and would never get tired of hearing such delicious sounds.

Ichigo felt Rukia's walls quiver around his cock when he gave her a particular hard thrust and growled lowly in her ear before giving it a lick.

"I'm going to cum inside of you." Ichigo breathed, his arms surrounding her upper body and pressing her to him.

"Yyyeeesssss…" Rukia moaned, burying her head into his neck.

Ichigo moaned lowly and angled his thrust to hit her sweet spot. His balls tightened but he wanted Rukia to cum before he did. His hand went down and began to tease her clit. Her nails bit into his skin and she cried out his name as she went up to the heavens.

Ichigo threw his own head back when he felt her cum hard on his shaft and did not hold back. He pounded into her stiff body until he saw lights and came hard inside of her. His hot seed spilled over, covering some of her thighs as he gave small gently thrust to ride out his orgasm.

Rukia was panting heavily into his sweat-soaked skin and hummed when he pulled out from her. He sat back, pulling her limp body to his chest and holding her close to his body.

**~Two Years Later~**

"Akatsuki! Get back here and take your bath!"

A small child with large lavender eyes laughed as her father chased after her. She had her father's face features but gained her mother's hair and eye color. She turned a sharp corner only to run straight into her mother's grasp.

"Got you." Rukia playfully said, lifting the giggling child into the air. Ichigo grabbed his daughter, her small black tail wrapping around his arm as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Take a nap. We'll give you a bath when you're less sleepy." Ichigo said, his own tail swaying happily as he sat her down on the couch.

"My, what a beautiful family." Gin Ichimaru said. Ichigo's ear twitched in irritation and he glared at the other male neko in the room before turning his twitching eye to Rukia.

"I hate our guest." Ichigo growled, Rukia shrugged and sat beside her long time friend.

"Aw, but I love coming to your home. It's so nice to see such a lovely woman." Gin said, turning his attention to Rukia. Ichigo's body began to heat up and he pointed at Rukia before grinning.

"You'll get it when he leaves." Ichigo seethed before storming out of the room.

Gin and Rukia burst into laughter and Rukia places a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Gin. You played your role well." Rukia said, Gin chuckled before getting his coat.

"I'll let you both be. Try to get a boy this time, Rukia."

**Ha! Gin was helping Rukia so she could do the freaky with Ichigo and get pregnant again! Isn't she awesome! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
